


Вся эта тоска

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Kind of angsty, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, and some rom com shenanigans type stuff, and there is rain, everything isn't cool but it will be eventually, in which Sherlock is miserable and John is quite angry, it's not, this was supposed to be fluff goddammit, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Достаточно знать, что он всё ещё жив. Это слишком, знать, что он был жив всё это время.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Вся эта тоска

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all this longing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/491603) by [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto). 



Достаточно знать, что он всё ещё жив. Это слишком, знать, что он был жив всё это время. Джон борется с этим. Джон протестует против этого, пытается принять это, но обычно застывает где-то посередине.

Бывают дни, когда его первая мысль утром − _не_ «Шерлок жив. Боже мой». Бывают даже дни, когда его первая мысль совершенно не касается Шерлока. Такие дни редки, и так было всегда, с того дня, как он переехал в квартиру к Шерлоку, и их стало ещё меньше с тех пор, как оттуда съехал.

Джон пытается избегать мыслей о Шерлоке, но безуспешно. Он завтракает на своей крохотной кухоньке, в своей крохотной квартирке. Здесь не чувствуешь себя как дома, и он ненавидит это. Он редко спит по-настоящему хорошо, но отказывается задумываться, почему. Квартирка находится недалеко от Бейкер-cтрит, но он ездит туда только по просьбе миссис Хадсон, и она, понимая, как это на него действует, не часто просит об этом. В последний раз, когда он сидел на стуле у неё на кухне, она угощала его печеньем и чаем с молоком, а он дрожал и пытался сдержать слёзы.

Джон думает о Шерлоке и о том, как он зол на своего лучшего друга.

Он идёт на свою новую работу: скучную, пресную. Он оплачивает счета (в отличие от Шерлока). (Чёрт.)

Прошло почти три месяца с того дня, как Шерлок постучал в его дверь. С тех пор, как Шерлок стоял в его крошечной квартирке, слишком живой, чтобы быть здесь, слишком живой для этой унылой квартирки, для уродливой мебели Джона, для пространства в его голове, с тех пор, как Шерлок вертел в руках свой телефон и пытался всё объяснить, заикаясь так, как Джон не думал, что возможно.

Почти три месяца прошло с тех пор, как Шерлок в отчаянии произнёс дрожащим голосом: 

− Прости меня, Джон.

С тех пор, как Джон проводил его до двери (точнее, загнал в угол) и очень разумно сказал: 

− Пошёл ты, Шерлок, − прежде чем захлопнуть её за ним.

Иногда по ночам Джону снится удивлённое выражение лица Шерлока. Он просыпается где-то между смехом и слезами.

***

Дело не в том, что Джон не понимает. Он понимает. Он понимает стратегию и отчаяние. Он _служил_ в армии. Там всё ещё учат кое-чему. Он готов пожертвовать собой и защищать до последней капли крови тех, кого любит. В конце концов, однажды он предложил себя на место Шерлока сумасшедшему. Он всё понимает.

Джон всё понимает, и он простил Шерлока за то, что тот сделал. Это было необходимо, он это понимает.

Но несмотря на всё это он не может не злиться на этого человека.

Джон понимает, что такое расстановка приоритетов, он же армейский врач. Он вроде как специализируется на быстрых диагнозах по ещё более быстрым взглядам. Иногда всё просто слишком далеко зашло, и кого-то уже не спасти, и их приходится оставить, чтобы разобраться с ними потом, в то время как в первую очередь занимаются другими.

Джон не уверен, боится ли он, что это его, Шерлока или их дружбу он не может спасти.

***

Шерлок пишет ему смс почти каждый день. О мелочах, в основном, о тех же самых повседневных вещах, о которых он писал ему перед смертью.

«Молоко кончилось. − ШХ»

«Скучаю. − ШХ»

«Опалил себе брови. Эксперимент не удался. − ШХ»

«Ты обновил свой блог. Ты всё ещё пишешь сентиментально. − ШХ»

«СКУЧНО. − ШХ»

«Лестрейд пришёл после смены и ударил меня. − ШХ» (Это было отправлено рано утром, с сопроводительной фотографией. Судя по всему, у Лестрейда неплохой правый хук. Джон хихикает и клянется купить Лестрейду пинту пива, когда они в следующий раз пойдут в паб.)

«Миссис Хадсон испекла твоё любимое печенье. Я съел пять штук. − ШХ»

Он никогда не пишет «Я скучаю по тебе», или «Пожалуйста, вернись домой», или «Здесь без тебя всё по-другому», или «Прости, Джон», но Джон видит всё это одинаково, в каждой смс.

Джон никогда не отвечает, но он сохраняет все до единого смс.

***

Джон ненавидит холодные зимние дожди. Они чертовски ужасны. Они длятся неделями, буквально бесконечно, холодные и коварные. Даже с зонтом он весь промокший и совершенно несчастный, когда прогуливается от остановки метро до своей квартиры.

Он раздевается и быстро принимает горячий душ, натягивая самый толстый джемпер поверх футболки и пижамные штаны. Он ненадолго поднимает температуру на несколько градусов, заваривает чай и ест остатки карри. Он включает телевизор, проверяет электронную почту, некоторое время читает шпионский роман, отказываясь слушать, как Шерлок в его голове насмехается над выбором книги.

Со вздохом Джон жалеет, что у него нет камина − это немного сэкономило бы на отоплении и сделало бы помещение более уютным − а затем безжалостно топает дальше, следуя за этой мыслью.

Он выключает телевизор, когда идут новости, и оставляет только одну лампу для света, приоткрывает окно, чтобы слушать дождь, закутывается в одеяло и сворачивается калачиком на диване. Сон здесь, на старом диване, не принесёт ему никакой пользы, но завтра он не работает, так что ночь грёбаного сна не принесёт ему большого вреда. Скорее всего, он всё равно никуда не поедет, а дождь, тёплое одеяло, тусклый свет соответствуют его настроению.

Поэтому, конечно, кто-то стучит в его дверь сразу после того, как он задремал (на самом деле примерно через час, он это видит, когда проверяет свой телефон). Уже поздно, за полночь, и никто никогда не навещает Джона, но он сразу понимает, кто это. Потому что кто ещё это может быть?

Такое ощущение... неизбежности.

Шерлок стоит за дверью промокший, насквозь промокший; он дрожит и пытается это скрыть.

Идиот.

Его слишком длинные волосы прилипли к голове, вьются над глазами и с них капает на затылке. Впрочем, это не так уж и важно, потому что его волосы не более и не менее мокрые, чем всё остальное тело. Его пальто − это проклятое нелепое пальто − полностью промокло, и только подчёркивает, как много веса он потерял, когда был мёртв, и как мало поправился с тех пор, как вернулся.

Для Джона он выглядит совершенно несчастным; для него это абсолютно очевидно.

Джон вздыхает, размышляя. Он почти готов оставить Шерлока на пороге своего дома, но понимает, что тот просто _останется_ здесь, и как бы он ни был зол на Шерлока, на самом деле ему не хочется, чтобы тот умер от переохлаждения прямо перед дверью. Может быть, это не слишком хорошо для него, учитывая, что он врач и всё такое. И он действительно не хочет смерти Шерлока. Во всяком случае, не большую часть времени.

− Джон, мне нужно с тобой поговорить, − говорит Шерлок. Вернее, пытается сказать. Тот заходит весь дрожащий, бормочущий и стучащий зубами. Джон видит, как Шерлок подавляет попытки своего тела согреться.

− Тебе нужно вытереть голову, − отвечает Джон. Он ненавидит, как раздражённо звучит его голос. Он не хочет сердиться на Шерлока, он хочет быть равнодушным.

 _«Это похоже на сцену из романтической комедии»_ , − думает Джон. _«Потом он признается мне в любви»_.

Джон тихо хихикает, может быть, немного истерично, но вокруг никого нет, чтобы услышать это, так что кого это волнует, и Шерлок, пытаясь изобразить на своём, вероятно, в основном онемевшем лице хмурое выражение, совершенно терпит неудачу. Это только заставляет Джона опять рассмеяться, определённо истерически, потому что на самом деле сейчас середина ночи, это и правда смешно, и Шерлок такой Шерлок. Удивительно, что это заняло у него столько времени.

Джон решает, что смех над этим человеком, каким бы тот, вероятно, ни был, когда Шерлок в основном представляет собой глыбу льда, является достойной заменой полному безразличию, и отступает назад, качая головой, чтобы позволить ему войти. Однако холодные мышцы Шерлока, кажется, сжались все разом, и он не двигается, просто смотрит на Джона.

− Боже, Шерлок, − бормочет Джон, быстро проводя руками по лицу и втягивая Шерлока в квартиру.

Шерлок стонет, совсем чуть-чуть; в его мышцах сохраняется достаточно сил, чтобы протестовать против этого движения, но он следует за ним.

Джон ведёт его прямиком в ванную, где ещё осталось немного тепла и влаги после его душа, и деловито раздевает, отказываясь думать о том, как бледен Шерлок, как тот похудел, как выпирают его рёбра, каким сердитым и несчастным тот выглядит, о мурашках, которыми покрывается вся его кожа, когда открывается свету и тёплому воздуху, о дрожи, которая проходит через его тело через равные промежутки времени. Шерлок не говорит ни слова; он помогает Джону, как может, но его движения неуклюжи от холода и почти постоянной дрожи.

Джон хмуро смотрит на него, на кучу мокрой одежды на полу, на жизнь в целом.

Шерлок молча наблюдает за ним, едва заметная морщинка на его лице − единственный признак его мыслей.

Джон может быть немного более энергичен с полотенцем, чем нужно, но это удовлетворяет странным образом, и это оставляет волосы Шерлока торчащими во все стороны.

− Оставайся здесь, − приказывает Джон, оборачивая полотенце вокруг плеч Шерлока. Шерлок уже меньше дрожит, когда его мышцы начинают согреваться. Он кивает в подтверждение приказа Джона, съёжившись под полотенцем, сгорбившись посреди крошечной ванной.

Джон идёт к своему шкафу и ищет пижаму, которая подойдет Шерлоку; футболка, толстовка, которая будет слишком большой в плечах, пижамные штаны, которые должны быть впору, но, вероятно, будут слишком короткими, потому что Шерлок − это длинные ноги, пара толстых носков. Он несёт их обратно в ванную и вручает Шерлоку.

− Приходи в гостиную, когда оденешься.

Шерлок дрожащими руками забирает у него одежду, и Джон оставляет его наедине с ней, прикрывая двери и слушая только мгновение, как Шерлок начинает двигаться, медленно, с проклятиями, бормоча себе под нос.

***

Джон ставит чайник и достаёт бутылку виски из дальнего угла буфета вместе с мёдом − он удивлён, что у него тот вообще есть, немного лимонного сока и корицы. Он слышит, как Шерлок выходит из ванной и падает кучей (как он предполагает) на диван, но делает вид, что не замечает его, вместо этого сосредоточившись на приготовлении тодди(1). Напиток должен помочь уставшему Шерлоку заснуть, и это всё, чего Джон хочет от этой ночи.

Он хочет, чтобы Шерлок поспал, а не умер от переохлаждения и не разговаривал с ним. Последнее, чего Джон хочет сейчас − это выслушивать неуклюжие извинения Шерлока и быть вынужденным дышать через своё собственное подскакивающее кровяное давление и гнев, сдерживаясь, чтобы не ударить этого человека, независимо от того, как он этого хочет или как Шерлок этого заслуживает. Прямо сейчас он должен продолжать думать о Шерлоке как о своём пациенте, а не как о своём друге, не как о человеке, в которого он был более чем немного влюблён и очень сильно вожделел, не как о том великом грёбаном мерзавце, которого он действительно хотел бы избить до крови. Потому что... Это было бы плохо.

Джон изо всех сил пытается оставаться в режиме доктора, когда он медленно смешивает всё для напитка и не покидает кухню, пока не понимает, что тот готов.

Шерлок заворачивается в одеяло Джона и сворачивается калачиком на диване; он выглядит очень молодо в слишком коротких пижамных штанах и слишком большой толстовке. Шерлок продолжает хмуриться, его глаза широко раскрыты и серьёзны, когда он наблюдает за тем, как Джон приносит из кухни напиток и ставит его перед ним.

− Пей, − приказывает Джон. − Потом иди спать.

− Джон, я... 

− Нет, − резко перебивает Джон. Два слова − и вся его работа полностью уничтожена.

 _Чёрт возьми, Шерлок. Просто заткнись_.

Он делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем продолжить. 

− Шерлок, сегодня мы не будем разговаривать. Что бы ты ни хотел сказать, я не хочу этого слышать. Я хочу убедиться, что ты не умрёшь от переохлаждения, а потом мы пойдём спать. Если тебе всё ещё нужно будет что-то сказать утром, может быть, я тебя послушаю. Но сейчас − нет. Так что не надо... просто... Нет...

Шерлок хмурится ещё сильнее, но медленно кивает. Пока Джон сердито на него смотрит, дыша через подскочившее кровяное давление, учащённое сердцебиение и красную дымку перед глазами, Шерлок берёт и потягивает горячий напиток, который Джон для него сделал. Джон стоит над ним, наблюдая, его взгляд постепенно смягчается, пока злость не исчезает, а затем берёт кружку обратно на кухню.

Когда Джон возвращается, Шерлок уже стоит, сжимая в руках одеяло. Джон закатывает глаза, забирает его и направляется в свою комнату.

К счастью, его кровать достаточно большая для двоих. Это, пожалуй, единственное, что есть в его квартире. Джон расстилает одеяло и жестом указывает на Шерлока. 

− Забирайся.

Шерлок хмуро смотрит на него.

− Тебе всё ещё холодно, да?

Шерлок пожимает плечами, но то, как он отводит взгляд от Джона, отвечает на его вопрос.

− Да. Забирайся. − Джон легонько подталкивает его к кровати, и Шерлок идёт, слегка спотыкаясь. Он будет сожалеть об этом во многих отношениях, Джон знает, что это так, но всё равно делает это. Возможно, это грубое нарушение этики, но ведь Джон никогда раньше не делал ничего такого для Шерлока. Почему теперь должно быть иначе?

Шерлок забирается в кровать и вытягивается на дальней стороне, подальше от двери, на спине, напряжённый, скрестив руки на груди и закрыв глаза. Этот хмурый взгляд всё ещё там, и на короткое мгновение Джону хочется сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы его прогнать.

 _Не очень хорошая идея, Ватсон_. Потому что всё, что он делает, чтобы избавиться от этого чувства, включает в себя гораздо больше прикосновений, чем Шерлок когда-либо хотел от него. Поэтому он безжалостно подавляет это желание − в этом он уже стар − ложится рядом с Шерлоком и пытается устроиться поудобнее. В конце концов он находит место, которое ему нравится, достаточно близко к Шерлоку, чтобы они делились теплом тел, но не настолько близко, чтобы касаться друг друга.

Это хрупкое равновесие. Он его ненавидит. Всё в нём заставляет его перевернуться на другой бок, обвиться вокруг Шерлока, умолять его никогда больше не уходить. Он ненавидит себя за то, что хочет этого, за свою слабость.

Шерлок фыркает и поворачивается на бок, задевая его при этом. Когда он поджимает ноги, его ступни упираются в икры Джона.

Джон не обращает внимания на то, как правильно чувствовать себя в одной постели с Шерлоком Холмсом, Как правильно чувствовать себя даже в одной комнате с этим человеком (даже если это всего лишь на одну ночь). Он продолжает сопротивляться желанию перевернуться на другой бок, растянуться, как обычно, в своей постели, устроиться поудобнее, даже если Шерлоку от этого будет неудобно − а почему бы и нет? Это его кровать. Шерлок − тот, кто вторгся в его пространство, здесь, в его постели, почему он не должен чувствовать себя как дома? Что в этом плохого? С желанием удержать его здесь, никогда не отпускать? Мысли Джона вертятся вокруг этого странного ощущения правильности и того, как всё должно быть неправильно, как запутанно, когда он всё ещё так сердит на Шерлока, и в конце концов засыпает.

***

Джон научился быстро и полностью просыпаться в армии, и это умение он никогда не терял. На самом деле оно стало ещё лучше, пока он жил с Шерлоком, когда его регулярно будили, когда ему в лицо кидали джемпер (а однажды и ботинок), а потом удаляющийся голос кричал ему «Дело, Джон, давай!»

Поэтому он просыпается в тусклом свете раннего утра не резко, а просто сначала открывает глаза, когда пять пальцев опускаются на его лицо, а большой палец мягко прижимается к губам. Остальные четыре пальца Шерлока покоятся на его скуле; большой палец скользит туда-сюда, как пёрышко.

Джон лежит на спине, а Шерлок растянулся на нём, в основном сверху − _как же это случилось_. Голова покоится на его больном плече, которое в данный момент ведёт себя не так уж плохо, несмотря на всё ещё пытающийся смыть мир снаружи дождь. Джон делает глубокий, прерывистый вдох, и Шерлок шевелится, поворачивая голову и прижимаясь носом к мягкой впадинке под ухом Джона.

Его голова полна звуков, похожих на жужжание пчёл, затуманивающих все мысли, всё то, о чём он должен думать, гнев, предательство и манипуляции, и всё это время в одиночестве, когда Шерлок был мёртв, мёртв, мёртв, вместо тепла тела, прижатого к нему, вместо того, как долго это было, вместо сердцебиения, которое он может чувствовать в такт своему собственному, вместо учащённого дыхания и тихих довольных звуков, который он не уверен, кто издал. Он должен думать о том, как это плохо, что он никогда не должен был укладывать Шерлока в свою постель, независимо от того, насколько замёрзшим был этот человек. На самом деле тот не был _так уж_ близок к гипотермии, ему было бы хорошо на диване, а не рядом с ним, посылая все его мысли по орбите вокруг картинки двух мужчин в одной постели. Его кровать недостаточно велика для двух взрослых мужчин. Они были слишком близки друг к другу с самого начала, от небольшого изгиба брови Шерлока и хмурого взгляда Джона, упрямства и проклятого докторского режима. Джон чувствует, как ткань толстовки, которую он дал Шерлоку надеть, сжимается под его рукой, согретая Шерлоком, на его пояснице, на тёплой коже.

Джон вздыхает.

Шерлок тоже вздыхает, проводит большим пальцем по его губам, делая их более чувствительными, пока он не теряет терпение и не облизывает губы.

Что заканчивается тем, что он облизывает большой палец Шерлока. Тот замирает, его дыхание прерывается.

Джон слегка сдвигается под ним, и _ох_ , это кажется достаточно реальным, непосредственным, настоящим и достаточно тёплым, когда они крепко прижаты друг к другу, бедро к бедру, грудная клетка к грудной клетке. Он хотел отодвинуться, но это явно не сработало.

Джон делает глубокий, прерывистый вдох и снова шевелится, подавляя стон, который поднимается к его губам, подавляя желание толкнуться, взять, поглотить. Он делает глубокий вдох и вдыхает запах Шерлока. Тот пахнет собой, запахом, который Джон помнит.

На мгновение Джона захлёстывают воспоминания. Воспоминания о Шерлоке, о человеке, которого он знал и любил, который умер, оставив его одного, потерянного и такого злого.

Это решение не совсем осознанно со стороны Джона. Он кладёт другую руку на спину Шерлока, оставляя их обоих в покое лишь на несколько мгновений, прежде чем они начинают двигаться, почти сами по себе. Толстовка Шерлока скользит вверх под его руками, и руки касаются тёплой, мягкой, обнажённой кожи.

Шерлок шевелится рядом с ним, наконец-то снова вздыхает, и Джону не удаётся полностью подавить стон, который он издаёт. Губы Шерлока прижаты к его шее, нос − к чувствительной коже за его ухом, а колено − между его ног. Шерлок так же сильно прижимается к бедру Джона, как он сам к его бедру.

− Джон? − голос Шерлока невнятный, нерешительный, сонный, несчастный и тоскливый, в котором слышится желание и что-то вроде страха.

Джон поворачивает лицо к Шерлоку и делает глубокий вдох. 

− Ты пахнешь собой, − бормочет он. − Это отвлекает.

Сдвинувшись, Шерлок прижимается лицом к его шее, дыхание прерывистое, выдох тёплый и влажный. Шерлок пытается скрыть эмоции, отражающиеся в его глазах, хмурый взгляд ещё не совсем его покинул. 

− Джон, пожалуйста, − бормочет он, прижимаясь, двигаясь, приглашая, прося без слов.

Джон поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока, смещая того с восхитительного места на своей шее. Шерлок пытается отвести взгляд, прижаться поближе к Джону, поглотить их обоих, и Джон обнимает его, запуская пальцы в мягкие, тёмные, слишком длинные кудри и приподнимаясь, чтобы увидеть его глаза. 

− Почему это? − спрашивает он тихо, потому что ему нужно знать. − Почему сейчас?

Глаза Шерлока широко раскрыты, серьёзны и немного испуганы, и эта маленькая морщинка возвращается, оттягивая уголки его губ. Он пытается тряхнуть головой, сбросить руки Джона, отодвинуться, отступить, отказаться от вопроса, но Джон не отпускает его; он не хочет отпускать это, теперь, когда они здесь, он не хочет отпускать это. Он был очень сердит на Шерлока слишком долго, слишком влюблён в него, слишком много всего.

Джон обхватывает Шерлока и перекатывает их обоих, укладывая того на спину и ёрзая на нём. Оседлав его, он утыкается носом в его шею, не слишком нежно покусывая кожу над яремной веной, вытягивая из Шерлока задыхающийся стон. Он скользит губами, зубами, языком по коже Шерлока, пробуя его на вкус, требуя, посасывая над пульсом, покусывая его челюсть, и прижимает их губы вместе в чёртовом поцелуе.

Задыхаясь напротив губ Джона, Шерлок слабо толкает его плечи, в то время как ногами обхватывает его талию, сближая их гораздо сильнее. Джон прерывает поцелуй и смотрит на него сверху вниз с расстояния в несколько дюймов, очень близко. Он позволяет притянуть себя ближе, вплотную к Шерлоку, толкаясь раз, другой, пока веки Шерлока не начинают трепетать, пока этот крошечный хмурый взгляд не исчезает из-за судорожного вздоха, пока его руки отчаянно не хватаются за спину Джона, вонзаясь ногтями, притягивая к себе.

Джон садится на корточки, стягивает футболку и швыряет её через всю комнату. Шерлок смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, дыхание учащённое, пульс бьётся в горле. Он нерешительно протягивает руку и проводит ладонями по груди Джона, по животу, по шраму на плече, нежно и почти благоговейно ощупывая его пальцами. Джон останавливает его, когда тот добирается до пояса пижамных штанов, на мгновение прижимая руки Шерлока к своей голове и наклоняясь к нему, прижимаясь губами к тому месту, которое он куснул ранее, всасывая кожу в рот и снова покусывая, прежде чем успокоить её нежными прикосновениями губ, шепотом и вздохами. Шерлок издаёт звук, похожий на стон, и поворачивает голову, ожидая продолжения.

− Это то, чего ты хочешь? − спрашивает Джон, и его голос тихо вибрирует на шее Шерлока.

Шерлок не отвечает, извиваясь и пытаясь вырвать свои запястья из его рук. Джон отпускает Шерлока, и тот пытается притянуть его ближе руками и ногами, поворачиваясь к нему в поисках трения, вместо этого издавая разочарованные, нуждающиеся звуки, приглашая, пытаясь отвлечь от вопроса.

− Это то, чего ты хочешь? − повторяет Джон, отказываясь двигаться, отвлекаться.

Шерлок что-то мурлычет, но не отвечает, цепляется за него, бормочет что-то напротив него.

Джон стонет, но не сдаётся, ему нужно время, чтобы просто вздохнуть. 

− Шерлок, посмотри на меня.

И Шерлок повинуется, наконец-то посмотрев на Джона. Его глаза похожи на миллион осколков стекла, и хмурость возвращается, оттягивая его губы, и Джон просто хочет, чтобы она исчезла. Он всё ещё хочет, чтобы это прошло. Он _заставит_ её уйти, если Шерлок даст ему утвердительный ответ.

Джон думает, что это может убить его, если он остановится сейчас.

− Да, − говорит Шерлок так тихо, что его почти не слышно.

Джон кивает и делает глубокий вдох.

Выражение лица Шерлока меняется, становится уязвимым, каким Джон никогда не видел его, хрупким и мягким. 

− Джон, я...

Но Джон не даёт ему шанса закончить эту проблематичную фразу, потому что тянет его верх, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Шерлока и целуя его. На этот раз он целует его по-настоящему, медленно и томно, как обещание, как клятва, прижимаясь к нему от плеча до колена, покачиваясь на нём. Пальцы Джона сжимают ровно настолько, чтобы Шерлок застонал от желания, и на долгие мгновения они оба погружаются в поцелуй. 

− Не надо, пожалуйста. Не сейчас, − бормочет Джон. − Просто... Не сейчас...

− Ладно, − говорит Шерлок, тяжело дыша. − Хорошо.

На этот раз, когда Джон откидывается на спинку кровати, Шерлок следует за ним, прерывая поцелуй лишь для того, чтобы снять позаимствованный свитер и футболку под ним. Он отползает к стене, теряя по пути пижамные штаны, и Джон усмехается, когда видит, что Шерлок снял бельё, прежде чем их надеть.

Шерлок сердито смотрит на него. 

− Они были мокрые.

Мгновение, которое на самом деле может быть вечностью, они смотрят друг на друга, прежде чем Джон отводит свой взгляд с улыбкой, выползая из своих пижамных штанов и белья. Это не грациозно и не элегантно, но Шерлок больше не хмурится, а тянется к нему, и Джон забирается прямо к нему на колени, садится на него верхом, зарывается пальцами в волосы Шерлока и снова его целует. Это не столько клятва, сколько предложение, непристойные предложения и грязные фантазии, которые шепчут друг другу, и они оба стонут.

Пчёлы снова начинают жужжать в голове Джона, но он не возражает, потому что не хочет думать прямо сейчас, он просто хочет чувствовать. И он делает это, он чувствует себя поглощённым, захваченным Шерлоком, который больше не колеблется и не цепляется, который требует, рычит себе под нос и бормочет глупости в рот Джона, в его шею, кожу и кости.

Они движутся вместе, напротив друг друга. Джон чувствует, что его изучают. Он смотрит на Шерлока, который уставился на него широко распахнутыми стеклянными глазами, и Джон не отводит взгляда, и тот тоже не отводит. Джон думает _«Боже, не оставляй меня снова»_ , и ему кажется, что каждое прикосновение Шерлока − это обещание, это его клятва, что он не уйдёт, отвечая _«Просто вернись ко мне сейчас»_.

− Я так и сделаю, − выдыхает Джон, прежде чем распадается на части в объятиях Шерлока. Он всё ещё злится, он знает, он чувствует это, но есть что-то ещё, когда он видит, как Шерлока отпускает и тот разваливается на части, что-то вроде надежды, облегчения, поворотного момента.

Они оба падают после этого, потные и разгорячённые, и Шерлок смотрит, просто смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, возможно, даже не разглядывая, а просто упиваясь им, пока он ищет и находит футболку, в которую Шерлок был одет, чтобы очистить их. Тот выглядит так, будто хмурый взгляд хочет вернуться, его глаза всё ещё широко распахнуты, хотя взгляд уже сонный. Джон наклоняется и целует его в губы. 

− Ложись спать, Шерлок.

И на этот раз Шерлок слушает его.

***

Джон дремлет некоторое время, удобно устроившись рядом с Шерлоком, а затем переворачивается, чтобы снова оказаться на нём. В конце концов он снова просыпается и обнаруживает, что голова Шерлока лежит у него на груди, а рука и нога перекинуты через него, будто тот хочет держаться за него даже во сне.

− Это не так просто, как ты хочешь, − говорит он наконец тихо, на случай, если Шерлок действительно ещё спит. Он почти уверен, что Шерлок бодрствовал по крайней мере столько же, сколько и он.

Шерлок издаёт в ответ неопределённо-отрицательный звук, но его рука крепче сжимает талию Джона, и он придвигается к нему ещё ближе.

− Ну, во всяком случае, не для меня, − продолжает Джон. − Ты идёшь сюда под дождём, и это похоже на сцену из какой-то не очень хорошей романтической комедии − ох, да, ты это сделал, и вот как практическое знание поп-культуры помогло тебе избежать клише − для чего? Признаться в своей вечной любви? Это не может волшебным образом всё исправить, Шерлок. Я всё ещё злюсь на тебя. На это нужно время. Ты должен уважать это, иначе мы не будем в порядке. Ладно?

Шерлок кивает, уткнувшись ему в грудь.

Джон проводит пальцами по волосам Шерлока, наслаждаясь вздохом, который чувствует у себя на груди, и они некоторое время лежат тихо.

− Ты простил всех, кроме меня, − наконец произносит Шерлок так тихо, не громче дыхания.

Джон вздыхает, открывает рот, чтобы заговорить, и снова закрывает его, скорчив гримасу в потолок, прежде чем ответить. 

− А кто такие все? Молли? Я не могу винить её за верность; она была тебе верна, и в этом нет ничего, что я не мог бы простить. И я тоже был тебе верен.

− Был? Или и сейчас верен?

− Это не так просто, как простить и забыть, Шерлок. Я тебя простил. Я тебя понимаю. Но это не делает боль менее мучительной, потому что ты не смог мне намекнуть или взять с собой. Это требует времени, я не могу просто выключить это. Я всё ещё не могу этого сделать, но я забочусь о тебе, очевидно. Ты в моей постели. На тебе моя одежда.

− Я не нуждаюсь в заботе, Джон.

− Ты не заботишься о себе, Шерлок. Кто-то же должен.

− Это всего лишь транспорт.

Джон слышит, как вспыхивает этот старый спор, и не хочет, чтобы тот повторился снова.

− Чёрт возьми. Нет смысла больше испытывать это на мне, я знаю тебя. А ещё ты сейчас прижимаешься ко мне, в моей постели. Ты можешь не хотеть думать об этом, но иногда тебе нравится, когда о тебе заботятся.

Шерлок только фыркает. Джон чувствует, как тот хмурится, прижавшись к груди. Он не давит, просто проводит пальцами по волосам Шерлока ещё несколько раз, прежде чем опустить их и сесть.

− Я собираюсь приготовить завтрак. Ты должен поесть. Я могу выгнать тебя позже, но пока не уверен, что это сделаю.

Шерлок садится и хмуро смотрит на него, всё тем же хмурым взглядом широко распахнутых, усталых глаз.

− Не делай так, − предупреждает Джон, наклоняясь и целуя его. − Найди что-нибудь из одежды и выходи, я приготовлю чай.

− Хорошо.

Джон заваривает чай и роется в холодильнике в поисках еды для завтрака. Он не поднимает глаз, когда Шерлок шаркающей походкой проходит мимо и падает на диван. Джон протягивает ему кружку чая. Шерлок смотрит на него, когда берёт кружку, и говорит: 

− Я скучаю по тебе.

Джон садится рядом с ним, так близко, что их плечи соприкасаются. Шерлок слегка наклоняется к нему.

− Я тоже по тебе скучаю, − отвечает Джон, делая глоток чая. − Но я не уверен, что этого достаточно.

Шерлок вздыхает. Несколько минут они молча пьют чай. 

− Может быть, это только начало?

Джон медленно кивает. 

− Я думаю, что такое может быть.

***

Примечание переводчика:

(1) − Горячий тодди − коктейль, приготовленный из смеси крепкого алкоголя, воды (или чая), подсластителей и специй. Тодди изобрели в XVIII веке специально для женщин, которым не нравился слишком резкий вкус рома или виски. Со временем появилось много новых разновидностей этого коктейля на основе других алкогольных напитков, хотя классическим считается рецепт с виски. Тодди может быть как холодным, так и горячим.


End file.
